


Say You'll be Mine

by Color_me_blue3



Category: MU(Band), Master of Universe(band)
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Daishi has a crush on his boss. However Ushi is gonna try and convice him to change his mind.





	Say You'll be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was supposed to come out before the end of may of 2015 and be my entry for the "Forbidden Love" monthly challenge, however after MU announcing their hiatus my muse attempted suicide and after almost one month in life support came back, deciding to take Kamijo out of the main pairing and turning it into something more PWP and less angsty... however I hope you enjoy this. If you dont know MU please go listen to them! They are still on hiatus but I still like them a lot... You can listen to them [here](https://www.youtube.com/user/muofficial2012). -+

Kamijo had been quite clear on the matter. "Absolutely no dating or sleeping around." He didn't want his company to collapse because the fandom's gossip might turn real.  
  
They had been conscious of what they were signing and had agreed to the contract specifications; at least the ban on dating was not that long. It wouldn't be hard to accomplish, none of them was interested on a commitment or anything at that moment.  
  
That's what Daishi kept telling himself every once in a while. Not that the rest of the band hadn't notice his longing glances at their very boss. Luckily he was either too busy or too clueless to notice. That, or he wasn't interested; which was probably the most obvious answer.  
  
They had been rehearsing and by the end of the day Kamijo had showed up to check on them, after a while he had told them he was pleased with their progress and excused himself to attend an important meeting.  
  
Daishi had followed Kamijo outside and requested him to stay a few more minutes but was declined politely. So he went back in. He walked slowly towards his guitar and picked it up; suddenly noticing everyone was eerily quiet. So he looked up realizing the rest of his band members were staring at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Daishi asked a bit puzzled.  
  
"Nothing..." Jet said smiling as he looked down at his bass.  
  
"Ok... Let's get back to rehearse!" Aika picked up his mic.  
  
However, Ushi's eyes lingered on Daishi, as if accusing him of something.  
  
"Ushi..." Aika's voice made said drummer react, so he started counting for the next song.  
  
The rehearsal went smoothly, so the guys decided to go for beers later that evening. They all were happy. They had a live soon and they felt accomplished.  
  
"Cheers to us!" Aika said rising his glass.  
  
"Cheers!" the rest then drank from their glasses.  
  
"I think we have improved a lot..." Ushi smiled.  
  
"Totally, I think Kamijo-san was pleased with us." Aika lowered his glass.  
  
"Yeah, I think he actually likes us." Jet said.  
  
"We still have a lot to work on." Daishi told them.  
  
"Hey, can you stop being so perfectionist for tonight? You are gonna kill the mood..." Aika complained.  
  
"Well... I want us to be perfect..." Daishi insisted. "Like Kamijo-san..."  
  
Both Jet and Aika burst in laughter. Ushi however didn't look happy.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious!" Daishi complained.  
  
"No one doubts it, but you should really tone down your crush on him before he notices..." Aika advised.  
  
"My what?" Daishi's eyes widened as he heard Aika.  
  
"We all know..." Jet said. "Don't try to deny it..."  
  
"I look up to him, that's all!" Daishi almost yelled. "You seem like a bunch of fangirls just now!"  
  
"I think I had enough for tonight..." Ushi interrupted, getting up and tossing some money for his beers on the table. "I'm going home..."  
  
"So am I!” Daishi said tossing some money too, taking his coat and walking out even before Ushi did.  
  
Ushi sighed following him; they had to take the same train home from there.  
  
Daishi was standing outside the bar. Ushi approached him and both began walking silently to the station.  
  
"Can you believe them?" Daishi finally said. "Kamijo would be really mad at me if he hears such things..."  
  
Ushi sighed. "Well, maybe if you get a boyfriend they'll stop teasing you about Kamijo..."  
  
Daishi looked at Ushi a bit surprised. "Did you mean a girlfriend?"  
  
Ushi looked at Daishi. "Are we gonna pretend to be straight?"  
Daishi's eyes widened. "So... Are you gay?" he asked looking down, he felt a bit exposed, but he guessed it was useless to pretend if the drummer was being honest.  
  
"Yes..." Ushi said as they entered the station.  
  
Both stayed silent for a while. Finally Daishi looked back at Ushi. "Kamijo said we couldn't date anyone for a while..."  
  
"Does he have to know?" Ushi asked as the train arrived. They waited till the doors opened and stepped inside. "Unless you want to date him... Nobody needs to know about your private business..." he said as they both took a seat, one in front of the other in a nearly empty wagon.  
  
"So you also think I have a crush on him?" Daishi asked.  
  
"Don't you?" Ushi looked into Daishi's eyes.  
  
The guitarist sighed feeling defeated. "I look up to him..." he started.  "And... I must admit he is good looking, come on... You've seen him too..."  
  
"So, you do have a crush on him..." Ushi concluded as he leaned against the back of his seat, looking a bit tired, or maybe he was annoyed.  
  
"It's not like that..." Daishi said. "I mean... He would never date me... Is he even into guys?"  
  
"He seems to like the ones in dresses..." Ushi looked out the window, now he really seemed annoyed.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Daishi asked. "Do you have a crush on him?"  
  
Ushi looked back at Daishi, his expression was absolutely earnest. "I have a crush on an idiot who wastes my time telling me of all the nice things he finds in other men while he could be having a good time with me..."  
  
Daishi's eyes went wide, his face seemed unsure to whether grow cold and pale or hot and red. "Ushi..."  
  
Ushi got up seeing they were now approaching his station. "This is my stop... Wanna come with me?" this last he asked emphasizing the wording on -come- making his intentions clear to the guitarist.  
  
The train stopped and Ushi got off, Daishi looked at him as he walked out, then at the very last moment he stood up and rushed out, attempting to catch up with the drummer. He was fast, Daishi noticed as he looked up the stairs and saw Ushi apparently waiting for him.  
  
"Took you long enough..." Ushi said looking at the guitarist as he finally caught up with him. And then began walking towards his apartment building.  
  
Daishi continued to walk with him, not saying a word until they entered the elevator on Ushi's building.  
  
"We are not supposed to..." Daishi began nervously; but Ushi's lips on him silenced him, and when he tried to speak again he found his mouth being invaded by the drummer's tongue which expertly explored his warm cavity, making him forget even to breathe.  
  
He was left gasping for air as the elevator door opened; Ushi simply took his hand guiding him to his apartment, opening the door for him.  
  
Daishi entered, leaving his shoes by the door and walking shyly to the living room, placing his bag on one of the couches.  
  
Ushi followed him. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked walking to the kitchen, opening his fridge and taking out a beer bottle. "I have beer and soda..."  
  
"Soda is fine..." Daishi said as he sat on the couch, feeling slightly anxious.  
  
Ushi came back, handing him a bottle of soda as he drank from his beer, sitting besides the guitarist.  
  
"Kamijo said we couldn't sleep around or date..." Daishi finally said.  
  
"I told you... No one has to find out..." Ushi then leaned closer to Daishi, kissing him softly at first, sucking slightly on his lips, licking them afterwards. He then left the beer on the small table in front of the couch, taking Daishi's soda and doing the same as he began kissing his neck, leaning on him, trapping him between his muscular torso and the couch.  
  
Daishi moaned as he felt Ushi's hips buck against his. "Are... Are you sure?"  
  
"Daishi..." Ushi said caressing the guitarist face softly. "I like you... I don't care if it's forbidden, I want you... Let me try and make you want me back."  
  
The guitarist looked into the drummer's eyes. "Ok... Do it..."  
  
Their lips locked on a passionate and deep kiss as soon as the guitarist words were spoken. He then felt Ushi kissing and biting down his neck as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, the drummer didn't waste a second kissing and licking Daishi's exposed skin, getting rid of his own shirt.  
  
Daishi moaned as he felt the drummer's hand slip inside his pants, caressing his growing erection, not being quite conscious of his doing until they were both naked and grinding against each other.  
  
"Mmm... Yes..." Daishi closed his eyes as he felt Ushi's hand wrap around their hardened manhoods.  
  
"Let’s go to the bedroom..." Ushi stopped and stood up, offering his hand to the guitarist, who accepted it reluctantly, following him to the bedroom.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Daishi asked as he climbed on the bed.  
  
Ushi went to his night stand retrieving some lube and a condom and tossing them on the bed. "Of course I have..." he then climbed on the bed, placing one of his knees between Daishi's legs.  "Have you?"  
  
"Yes..." Daishi said looking up at the drummer. "Be gentle... Please..." he requested.  
  
"I will..." Ushi smiled then taking some lube and applying it to his fingers. "Open up..."  
  
Daishi blushed softly as he parted his legs for the drummer, feeling how he now kissed his neck to distract him from his prodding fingers.  
  
"Ah... It's cold..." Daishi complained feeling the lube being spread on him.  
  
"It will be warm soon enough..." Ushi kissed the guitarist lips as he felt him relax slowly, adjusting to his fingers as he inserted them one by one. Soon he was thrusting them in and out easily, pushing against the Daishi’s prostate just slightly.  
  
"I think I'm ready..." Daishi moaned trusting his hips softly against Ushi's fingers.  
  
Ushi removed his fingers taking the condom packet and then feeling Daishi's hand on his. "What?" He asked a bit confused.  
  
"Let me do it..." Daishi requested biting softly on his lower lip.  
  
"Ok..." Ushi agreed lying back on the bed, seeing how Daishi took the condom with his lips, wrapping his warm mouth against his hardened flesh, placing the condom all the way down. "Wow..." The drummer was barely able to say, moaning as he felt the guitarist sucking and licking on his sensitive area.  
  
"You should buy some flavored ones..." Daishi complained, passing a hand over his lips to remove the remnant condom lube from his lips.  
  
"I will..." Ushi promised. "Now come here..." He then pulled Daishi softly on top of his body, kissing him deeply.  
  
Daishi kissed him back, straddling him. Taking the drummer's manhood and guiding it into his body, lowering himself on it. "Ah... Ushi... You are so hard..." He moaned against the drummer's lips.  
  
"That's your doing to me..." Ushi said, moaning as he felt how Daishi's tightness wrapped around his manhood. "You are so tight..."  
  
"I... Haven't done it in a while..." Daishi admitted blushing.  
  
Ushi laughed softly. "I'm so gonna fix that..." He said then holding Daishi and rolling over him. Kissing him deeply as he started moving against the guitarist' body.  
  
"Ah... Don't be so rough..." Daishi complained.  
  
"Sorry..." Ushi stilled himself for a moment, kissing Daishi's forehead. "I... Haven't done it in a while either..."  
  
"I thought... You didn't care about the ban..." Daishi said looking at the drummer's eyes.  
  
"Hey! I don't think the ban is that important... But I don't sleep around either..." Ushi moved a strand of hair away from the guitarist face softly. "Besides... I was waiting for you to notice me..." He admitted looking away.  
  
Daishi smiled taking Ushi's face with his hands and looking into his eyes once more. "You do like me then..."  
  
"Of course you idiot!" Ushi said then kissing Daishi's lips as he started moving his hips against the other's body, slowly this time.  
  
Daishi moaned against the drummer's lips, wrapping his legs around his hips as he felt his body accepting him, allowing him deeper. "Mmm... It feels so good..."  
  
"It does..." Ushi moaned kissing Daishi's neck, slowly increasing his speed, aiming to find the other's prostate, finding it finally.  
  
"Ah..." Daishi moaned as he felt his sensitive spot being touched.  
  
"There?" Ushi asked.  
  
"Yes... More... Ushi..." Daishi moaned, feeling how his wish was granted, as with every thrust he felt closer and closer to climax.  
  
"Oh... You feel so much better than I expected..." Ushi said as he took one of his hands to Daishi's manhood, caressing it in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Ushi..." Daishi closed his eyes, feeling his lower belly spasm in a very pleasant way. "Oh... God..."  
  
"Yes... Come on... Cum for me..." Ushi requested breathless, he was really close as well.  
  
"Ah... Yes!!" Daishi screamed, not being able to hold on any more, coming hard on the drummer's hand.  
  
"Mmm... Yes... Daishi!!" Ushi closed his eyes, emptying himself on the thin barrier between their bodies. Stilling himself for a moment as he tied to regain his senses. "That was amazing..." He said as he pulled out, tossing the condom away, taking his hand to his lips, wanting to taste the guitarist' seed.  
  
"No!" Daishi almost screamed sitting up, grabbing Ushi's hand.  
  
"Why not?" Ushi asked, looking at him a bit puzzled. "Are you sick or something?"  
  
"No... It’s just…" Daishi blushed. "Do you do that with everyone?" He asked.  
  
"I told you I like you... Didn't I?" Ushi sighed, taking that very hand to grab Daishi's face.  
  
"Ushi!" Daishi moved his face away attempting to clean himself, feeling how the drummer grabbed him again; pinning him against the bed so he couldn't move away as he licked him clean.  
  
"That is disgusting!" the guitarist complained.  
  
"Tastes good to me..." Ushi laughed, finally letting the guitarist go.  
  
Daishi sat back up; taking one of his hands to his face, making sure it was clean. "That was mean..."  
  
"Sorry..." Ushi said then sitting behind Daishi, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder. "So... Will you date me?"  
  
"Why should I?" Daishi asked still a bit upset.  
  
"I'm hot...?" Ushi stated scratching his head.  
  
"And quite confident I see..." Daishi couldn't help his smile.  
  
"Come on... I know I'm not better than Kamijo-san... But I'm here, and I really like you... Won't you give me a chance?" Ushi asked.  
  
Daishi sighed, looking back at the drummer. "Ok..." He sighed. "I think... Well, you are right... You are hot... Maybe it will work."  
  
"You are not gonna regret it." Ushi promised, kissing Daishi's lips.  
  
"No one can find out..." Daishi insisted.  
  
"I know... I'm not trying to get us fired..." Ushi said.  
  
"Mind if I stay?" Daishi asked caressing Ushi's face.  
  
"Will you cook breakfast for us?" Ushi asked, gaining a slap to his chest by the guitarist. "I'm joking!" He laughed.  
  
"Well, you are cooking breakfast for us then..." Daishi said getting beneath Ushi's covers.  
  
"Aren’t you gonna offer to help me?" Ushi asked getting under the covers as well. "Can I try to change your mind about that too?" His hands then wandered over Daishi's body.  
  
"Ushi!" Daishi chastened him as he heard the drummer laugh, sighing. "If you let me sleep I'll help you..."  
  
"You are mean..." Ushi complained holding the guitarist.  
  
"Not as much as you... Now sleep..." Daishi smiled. Ushi's arms felt comfortable around him. Maybe it could work. He just hoped no one would notice.  
  
Ushi sighed, closing his eyes. He felt happy. At least by now he could claim the guitarist as his own, even if nobody could know, and that was enough for him.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> As a final note... I have no idea how does KAMIJO run his company of if he actually has a requirement of his band members to be single. I've heard some companies do but in this case I merely used it as plot device.


End file.
